Nightingale
by Jason Thompson
Summary: Faith takes care of a critically injured Xander...


Nightingale  
A Buffy the Vampire Slayer Fanfiction Story  
Author: Jason Thompson  
Pilamsega@tir.com  
October 5, 2000  
  
Disclaimer:Once upon a time there was a guy he wrote a story with characters and settings   
he didn't own, but he put a disclaimer on his story and that made it a little less illegal. BTVS and   
Angel are owned by Joss, Fox, Mutant Enemy, and the WB. I don't own anything except the   
situation characters are in.  
  
Category:Faith/Xander  
  
Spoilers:"The Zeppo," and "Consequences"  
  
Warnings:  
  
Summary:Faith's thoughts.   
  
Rating:PG-13 For Language and implied nudity.   
  
Distribution:Ask First.   
  
Dedication:Dedicated to Bri, Mary, Duchess, Dale, Nate, Stone Cold, and Aslan, who have   
allowed me to bounce my ideas off them, and Krac, cause she needs support if she's every gonna   
return to the world of sanity.  
  
Nightingale  
  
He's beautiful. It's funny that I never noticed it 'til now, but he is shockingly beautiful.   
Especially at a time like now. His eyes fluttering beneath their lids, his chest rising and falling.   
Its almost as if he was sleeping, but he's not. He's been in a coma for just over three days. The   
doc says he should come out of it in the next couple of days. He got banged up pretty bad, two   
broken ribs, a concussion, and blood loss from a cut on his stomach and two puncture wounds on   
the neck.  
  
So I kept him here, recuperating at my place, in my bed. It's only fair? Right? I mean he jumped   
into a fight and saved my bacon. So I guess I owe it to him to let him lick his wounds here, right?   
Right. Xander must have more balls than brains, cause he took on a vamp twice his size while I   
was on the ground. He held the hulking son of a bitch at bay while I got to my feet, and staked   
him.  
  
When I did, I found Xander unconscious sprawled out on the ground. It was then that I was left   
with a decision. I could do three things, I could walk away, go home let him bleed to death. I   
mean I've done worse before. Or I could drag him to Giles' place, ring the doorbell and run. Let   
B and her buddies handle him. Third, I could take him with me. It took little more than ten   
seconds to make my decision.   
  
So, I shouldered him and took him to the Mayor's personal Doctor. I could've taken him to the   
Hospital, but they do crazy stuff like check records and inform next of kin. And if B and them   
came looking for Xander, that would lead them to me. Since I'm not ready to take B on…  
  
So here we are. In my apartment. Xander laying on my bed, and I'm running my fingers through   
his dark hair.  
  
I don't know why I'm doing it. I mean, I'm not exactly Miss Touchy-feely. More like, Miss   
Fucky-gropey. After all, my motto is "Get some and get gone" for Chris'sake. But here I am,   
playing Florence Fucking Nightingale for him. I even broke into his bedroom and stole his   
shaving kit and some clothes for him. Even though I'm wearing his T-shirt… For Fuck's Sake I'm   
wearing his T-shirt! I've gone soft!   
  
Sometimes, when I'm tired or banged up and he's laying there so peaceful. I slip off my clothes   
and slide under the covers with him, careful to avoid hurting his ribs and I go to sleep.  
  
When I'm like that, my body curled up intimately against his, listening to his heartbeat, feeling his   
chest rise and fall… I don't know, I guess I sleep better. I can't believe I just sighed wistfully.   
What's happening to me? But when I sleep next to him, the nightmares that plagued me since I   
can remember are gone. It's like he's protecting me. He's in a coma, how can he be protecting   
me?  
  
What doesn't help is that the Mayor thinks it's cute. He asks how Xander's doing, he sent a card   
and a get well fruit basket. He calls Xander my "Security Blanket." I guess he is. I mean I've   
felt so safe inside since he's been here.   
  
Am I falling in love with Xander?  
  
Am I already in love with him?  
  
That's a frightening thought. I may have fallen in love and I didn't even realize it happened, or   
even that I was looking…  
  
He just stirred and his hand landed on my thigh. I can't breathe. My heart's trying to burst   
through my ribcage. All I can think about is his hand, so casually resting on my thigh. I gently   
pick up his hand and lay it back on his stomach. I pull my knees up underneath my chin.  
  
Why?  
  
Why did I have to fall in love with you Xander?   
  
Why did you have to get inside me?  
  
Do you love me? COULD you love me? I mean, it wasn't that long ago that I was strangling   
you. Then again, I was your first right? But I threw you out after that, my bad. Now I'm a black   
hat, a bad girl, and not the kind of bad girl you fantasize about… Well, I am, hell I'm the   
prototypical bad girl. I'm the standard every bad girl compares themselves to. But I'm too bad   
for you.  
  
Then again, you don't seem to think so. Twice, you've reached out your hand to help me. The   
first time I burned you, and the other night you reached out again. Maybe that's why I couldn't   
turn away. No, I know, that's why I didn't turn away. "I love you Xander Harris." There I said it   
out loud God Dammit! Now just wake up already!  
  
***  
  
All is black. No sight, no sound, just a sensation. A slow falling feeling. Not so much falling,   
more like sinking, or floating down a river. The point is, I'm moving down. Where from? I   
remember… I remember… A FIGHT! I was in a fight? No, I saw a fight, and Faith. Faith was   
in a fight, with a vamp the size of a Mack truck. And I jumped into the fight, he ruffed me up   
too, I think he even bit me. Jesus Xander, you tried to help a psycho slayer who's tried to strangle   
you in the very recent past. Talk about stupid.  
  
Where am I now? Am I dead? I don't feel dead, and he didn't get a chance to drink much before   
Faith got him, at least I hope Faith got him. I'm starting to feel heavy. Maybe I'm waking up?   
Something's going on. I can't hear anything, but I feel something. Someone is touching me I   
think. Are they running their fingers through my hair? I think they are. Okay eyes, time to open.   
I feel my eyes flutter open, but the room is kind of dim.  
  
I look to my right, and see, hey, alright! I see bare thigh and lots of it. So far waking up from   
comas has its benefits. I follow the thigh to a waist, upwards I go, a T-shirt a chest, an arm with a   
tattoo. Uh-oh! Faith is here with me… Is she going to ki--continue running her fingers through   
my hair? This is kinda nice, fuck that this is really nice. I could stay here for a while.  
  
She's psycho and evil though. Well, let's look at this Xander. She was never accepted by anyone,   
she was always being told to be more like Buffy. It was no wonder that she snapped. I would   
too, I almost have a couple of times. So is Faith really that evil? Not really. Maybe I should   
give her a chance? I look up at her and test my voice, "Hey…" My voice sounds rough and dry,   
I wonder how long I was out.  
  
Faith jumps off the bed. She's wearing my T-shirt. And she's… Wait a second, she's wearing my   
T-shirt. Faith, Slayer and Goddess is wearing *my* T-shirt! Holy Shit! I try to sit up, and wince   
at the horrible pain in my side. "Oh God!"  
  
I'm pretty surprised when Faith is at my side, helping me sit up. "Be careful you've got a couple   
of broken ribs and a concussion…"  
  
"Okay." Then it registers for me, "Is this Faith, playing nursemaid? Did I step into an alternate   
universe?" I try to laugh but it hurts too much.  
  
Faith just smirks at me, but there's something soft in her eyes, I've never seen her looking at me or   
anyone else for that matter like this. "Yeah well, you saved my ass, and you're kinda cute, and   
decent between the sheets…" She smiles as I feel my face burning. I must be blushing like an   
idiot. Then she does something I wasn't expecting. She reaches out, and her hand caresses my   
cheek. Her thumb stroking just below my left eye. Without thinking, I lean into her touch. Her   
smile changes, then she says. "I had memorized every feature of your face but your eyes and   
your smile."  
  
I'm floored, there's so much emotion in her voice. "You did?" She nods and a big stupid grin   
pulls at my lips. "And now?"  
  
Faith's fingers drift over my bottom lip, my heart is racing. What's happening? Is she inching   
closer to me? "Now, I have you here, and all I can think of… is kissing you…" Before I realize   
it, Faith's lips are caressing mine. My eyes fall closed, this is so weird. Not even when I kissed   
Willow, did I feel this way. This is tender, affectionate, loving. Willow fails miserably in   
comparison. I feel special with this kiss. Kissing Willow is mostly about her, the same with   
Cordelia, but Faith's kiss is about us. I want to wrap my arms around her, but she pulls back. Not   
far, just enough to break the kiss. I feel her breath on my lips. "I love you Xander."  
  
My voice is stuck in my throat, my brain is melting I think. Faith loves me? Faith loves ME?   
"I… I love you too."  
  
Faith's smile is so wide, that you'd think it was painful. "Really?" I never thought I'd have to   
reassure someone like Faith. I mean she is always so sure of herself. Is that all a cover? Deep   
down is Faith really afraid that people don't really care about her?   
  
I nod. "Yeah. Yeah I do." My eyes fall closed. I'm really weak. "I'm tired…"  
  
Faith led me back down on the bed. She then pulled her T-shirt over her head and slid under the   
covers with me. She very carefully nestles into my side. She uses my arm that isn't hooked into   
the IV as a pillow sort of, that hand finds its way into her hair. Her hand is resting on my chest,   
over my heart.   
  
***  
  
"Is this it Willow?" Buffy tapped her knife against her hip nervously. They had finally beat   
Faith's address out of Willey the Snitch. She knew that Faith had Xander, she could only hope   
that she hadn't tortured him… Or worse, ki-- No, she refused to believe Xander was dead. She'd   
see Faith dead a thousand times before that. She felt a comforting hand on her shoulder, she   
turned to find Angel smiling at her.  
  
Willow's voice shook Buffy from her thoughts, "This is the address Buffy."  
  
Buffy nodded, then turned to the door and kicked it open storming through the door. "Give up   
Xan--der?" Buffy stopped dead at the sight before her. Faith had jumped out of bed without   
stitch of clothing on, and Xander sat up gingerly from the bed, bleary eyed. "What the hell is   
going on?"  
  
Willow gasped at the sight, "Oh my God, Buffy, she was forcing herself on Xander!"  
  
Buffy advanced on Faith, who took a defensive posture and backed away. "You bitch. What   
have you been doing to him?"  
  
Faith smirked, "What's the matter B? Jealous that you didn't think of keeping him in your bed   
first?"  
  
Willow ran over to the bed and checked on Xander, seeing the IV, Buffy advanced further on   
Faith, tightening her grip on her knife to white knuckled intensity, "Drugging him for   
information?"  
  
Faith smirked, "He's been in a coma, that's glucose, don't believe me, well have Willow read the   
label, I mean of the two of you, she's the one who can read after all."  
  
Buffy never took her eyes off of Faith, "What's the drip Willow?"  
  
Willow eyed the label, "Its Glucose, but why was he in a coma?"  
  
Xander raised his, "It was because…"  
  
Buffy interrupted, "Don't worry Xander, I'll get you home soon enough."  
  
Xander sat up, "But I'm…"  
  
Willow took his hand, "Don't worry Xand, we're here now, you're safe."  
  
Xander groaned, "I was…"  
  
Buffy charged at Faith, Faith side stepped her and watched the blonde slayer crash through the   
table. "Gee, Buffy, I didn't know you thought about me that way. I'm flattered, but Cordelia's   
more my type of girl. Deep tan, nice rack, you don't quite measure up."  
  
Buffy growled as she stood up, "Come on Faith, don't you want to dance?"  
  
Faith smirked, "Sorry Buff, I'm dressed for bed, not dancing, at least not the dance you want to   
do…"  
  
Xander's shout stopped everyone in the room, and the vampire standing outside the door. "WILL   
EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" Everyone turned to Xander who was now clutching his ribs in pain.   
"Owww!"   
  
Willow moved to comfort Xander, but was forcibly moved away by Faith, who to Buffy, Willow   
and Angel's surprise, sat on the bed comforting Xander. Faith turned to Buffy angrily, "I was in a   
fight with a vamp. Xander helped me and got hurt, I've been taking care of him here before you   
barged in!"  
  
Willow scoffed and Buffy said, "I'm supposed to believe you?" She crossed the room. "I'm   
supposed to trust you after you pull an old-fashioned Judas on everybody?"  
  
A grimace came from Xander hunched form, "Its true…"  
  
Willow looked between Faith and Buffy, "She's manipulating him! He's been drugged! Buffy,   
we have to get him out of here!"  
  
Buffy reached out to grab Xander, but was pushed away by Faith, "Are you stupid, he has broken   
ribs and a concussion, he's not moving!" Buffy and Willow watched Faith turn to Xander and her   
face go from angry, to compassion and concern. "You okay?"  
  
Xander turned to Faith and smiled, "Yeah, but I thought visiting hours were over."  
  
Buffy watched the display with surprise, Willow watched with blatant jealousy. Angel merely   
leaned against the threshold barrier in an annoyed manner. "Buffy, Xander's okay. Let's get out   
of here."  
  
Buffy whipped around towards Angel, "How do you know?"  
  
Angel smirked, "I'd smell any drugs in his system."  
  
Buffy nodded, "Yeah, let's go Xander. We'll take you over to my place, my mom and I will look   
after you."  
  
Xander shook his head, "No."  
  
Willow and Buffy looked at Xander like he had said that he was the devil himself. "Xander you   
are coming with us." The slayer said forcefully.  
  
Xander shook his head. "I'm fine right here." He turned to Faith, "I'm welcome here right?"  
  
Faith smirked, "My place is your place."  
  
Willow's jaw dropped. Buffy's eyes became cold, "Fine, Xander if that's the way you want it."  
  
Xander looked at Buffy oddly, "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
Buffy turned to leave, "You want to be the enemy for an easy fuck, well I can't stop you, but I   
won't spare you either." She grabbed Willow by the arm and blew past Angel.  
  
Xander looked to the souled vampire, "Is she serious?"  
  
Angel looked after Buffy's rapidly retreating form. "I'll calm her down. Faith?"  
  
Faith looked at Angel, "Yeah?"  
  
Angel smiled, "I'm glad to see you didn't go into the darkness." With that the Vampire turned and   
left.   
  
Faith crossed the room and closed the door. Sighing at the damage Buffy caused. She returned to   
bed. She looked at Xander, "We don't have to stay here you know. We could just go… Maybe   
Seattle, or LA. I lived in Toronto and Detroit for a few months, we could go there."  
  
Xander yawned, "Could we talk about it tomorrow?"  
  
Faith nodded, "Sure." They got comfortable, and Faith watched Xander fall back to sleep. She   
still loved watching him sleep. Buffy and the others would have to wait. But for now, Faith   
reveled in the knowledge that for the first time since she came to Sunnydale, someone chose her   
over Buffy. That for the first time she could remember, someone actually loved her. Maybe she   
was going soft, but she loved it.  
  
--The End--  
  
  



End file.
